


Nine Inches

by Jessica92



Series: Should’ve Been Us [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: How did Mickey know Ian was "packing nine inches" I came up with a short Drabble answering that question.





	Nine Inches

Ian walked into their pitch black apartment. After turning on a few lights he took off his jacket. He was exhausted. He had just gotten back from working at the Fairytale. He was sweaty and had glitter in places a person should never have glitter. Ian tiptoed through the apartment trying to make sure not to wake his boyfriend. Mickey sometimes stayed up until he got home but tonight Ian was kinda thankful he hadn’t. Mickey had this idea in his head all day and kept blowing up his phone about it. Ian made his way to the bathroom and stripped down. He adjusted the water temperature and stepped in with a groan. The water felt amazing on his achy muscles. Ian was going through the motions of a showering when he heard Mickey enter the bathroom. He turned off the shower and pulled the curtain back. He saw Mickey smiling and leaning against the doorjam holding a tape measure.

“Not this again Mick” Ian said getting out and wrapping a towel around himself.

“Oh come on man just let me” Mickey reached for his towel.

“No you fuckin weirdo back off”

“Gallagher just let me do it. Come on”

“Jesus why Mick? Why do you need to do it hmm? I don’t want to be one of those guys” Ian began walking to the kitchen to get some water. Mickey trailed closely behind him.

“Ian, you won’t be one of those guys cause I’m the one who wants to fuckin know. I swear it’s like a foot long” Mickey had tried this argument twice today without results. He hoped the third time was the charm.

“No way it’s a foot christ Mickey. But fine whatever do it if it will make you happy” Ian said immediately noticing Mickey’s face light up.

“Finally!” Mickey pulled off Ian’s towel and grabbed his tape measure. “Holy fuck Gallagher nine inches! You got yourself a fuckin monster!” He exclaimed looking quite pleased with himself that Ian finally let him measure his dick.

“Nine inches, shit no wonder I make so much at the Fairytale.” Ian shrugged and picked his towel off the floor.

“Yea you’re truly blessed motherfucker. Now let’s go make use of those nine inches the best way I know how” Mickey said smacking Ian’s ass and leading the way to the bedroom. Ian was blessed but Mickey knew that he was the one who reaped all the benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my take on how Mickey knew Ian exact dick size. Comments and kudoes appreciated :)


End file.
